percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Annabeth Chase (SF)
Annabeth is the Greek demigod daughter of Athena, and a recurring protagonist in the Sylvester Falcone ''series. She is Sylvester Falcone's older half-sister. Biography Personality Annabeth is protective, very intelligent, brave, daring and compassionate by nature. She is also extremely feisty and has a very rebellious streak typical of Athena's children. She is a lover of architecture and talks about it quite constantly. She has a very sisterly relationship with her half-brother Sylvester, and is the first to greet him and introduce him to Camp Half-Blood, and acts as a shoulder to cry on for him. However, she could be arrogant, prideful and harsh when she was pushed. Annabeth is not flawless. Her fatal flaw is hubris - deadly pride in one's abilities - and her intense fear of spiders, all of which are completely typical for children of Athena. She is also really ticklish on the belly and feet, and her laughter is remarked to be captivating and thrillingly high. Appearance Annabeth is extremely beautiful and angular, as is hinted at by almost everyone who knows her. She has a ponytail of long golden hair, stormy grey eyes, and a face cuter than anything Sylvester had ever seen. Abilities Annabeth is a very powerful demigod, being the daughter of Athena: * '''ADHD': Annabeth's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. * Dyslexia: Annabeth's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. * Fighting Skills: As a daughter of Athena, She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven, which she has shown great skill with enough to fend off a skilled fighter of Ethan Nakamura's caliber. She was skilled enough to even fight against Kronos' Scythe, if only for a very limited time. She is also skilled with her sword and a bow as well as her knife. * Strategy and Battle Skill: Because her mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Annabeth is a very skilled warrior in battle and an adept strategist. ** She is a master strategist (like her mother, Athena). She shows her strategic abilities in The Last Olympian where Athena and her were creating battle plans and strategies. Percy acknowledges that she's the best strategist he knows and Annabeth has continuously proven to be able to formulate effective pre and mid-battle strategies. ** She is a very capable hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled with a sword, knife, and bow. ** Unlike most demigods who use mid-range weapons, Annabeth is shown to fight better with a knife then a sword despite the former's smaller size. * Crafts: She is also skilled with crafts (such as weaving, as shown in The Mark of Athena). While weaving for the first time, Annabeth's hands move at blazing speed, even absent-mindedly when on a task. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Children of Athena Category:Females